heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Object
HEAVY OBJECT (ヘヴィーオブジェクト, Hevī Obujekuto) is a science fiction light novel series, written by Kamachi Kazuma, author of the Toaru Majutsu no Index series, with illustrations by Nagiryo. It is published by ASCII Media Works under the Dengeki Bunko light novel imprint. An anime adaptation by J.C.Staff began airing in October 2015."Heavy Object Anime Date, Visual, Staff Revealed", Anime News Network (15/03/2015) Plot : See also: Setting In the world of Heavy Object, the United Nations has collapsed, leaving the world divided between four powers - the Legitimacy Kingdom, the Information Alliance, the Capitalist Corporations and the Faith Organization. Following the development of Objects, armored fighting machines possessing vastly superior capabilities to conventional units and weapons, war has developed into a bloodless game determined by battles between Objects. In a military base located on the frigid regions of Alaska, a mechanic-in-training named Quenser learns the ropes of becoming an expert in the field of Objects, and meets one of its elite pilots named Milinda. As their friendship develops, Quenser discovers that the real face of war is merely hiding behind the mask of bloodless defeat and victory... Terminology : See also: Terminology Clean War: A concept applied to warfare that has developed from the development of Objects, with wars being determined entirely by arranged battles between Objects, with no blood shed. Objects: Gigantic armored fighting machines with vastly superior capabilities to conventional units and weapons, completely changing the way wars are fought. Elites: Pilots specifically trained and calibrated to pilot a specific Object. Media Light Novels As of October 2015, ten volumes of the Heavy Object light novel series have been published. The tenth volume was released as Dengeki Bunko's 3000th title.Dengeki Bunko, 3000th Title Manga There have been three manga adaptations of Heavy Object. The first, illustrated by Inue Shinsuke, was serialized in Dengeki Black Maoh and later Dengeki Maoh between 2009 and 2011, with a single tankōbon volume released. The second, Heavy Object S (ヘヴィーオブジェクトS, Hevī Obujekuto S), illustrated by Saitō Sakae, was also serialized in Dengeki Maoh between 2011 and 2013, with three tankōbon volumes released. The third adaptation Heavy Object A (Ace) (ヘヴィーオブジェクトA（エース）, Hevī Obujekuto A (Ēsu)), also by Saitō Sakae and in Dengeki Maoh, began serialization in February 2015. Anime An anime adaptation by J.C. Staff was revealed at the Dengeki Bunko Fall Festival on October 5th 2014, together with a teaser trailer. It was scheduled to begin airing in October 2015. A second trailer was shown at Comiket 88. The anime began airing on October 3rd 2015. Its opening theme is One More Chance, with Dear Brave as the ending theme. Other A short story was released shortly after the publication of the first Heavy Object light novel. Quenser, Heivia and Milinda also appeared in the Kamachi 10th Anniversary crossover light novel and manga, Toaru Majutsu no Heavy na Zashiki-warashi ga Kantan na Satsujinki no Konkatsu Jijou, alongside other characters from Kamachi's various works, released on February 10th 2015. The three also appeared with Froleytia in an animated promotional video for the 10th anniversary released on September 10th 2014. Froleytia and Milinda were also featured in the mobile game Toaru Majutsu no Kagaku no Puzzdex for a crossover event. Characters from Heavy Object are also set to appear in the crossover fighting game Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax Ignition. Trivia *The series name's official abbreviation is HO. External Links *Heavy Object, Official Anime Site * *Heavy Object (Japanese Wikipedia article) *Heavy Object, Anime News Network *Heavy Object, Official Anime Twitter *Heavy Object, Dengeki Bunko References Category:Media